The Angel Assassin
by Yvey009
Summary: "There's an evil inside of me that I can't help. My memory has been taken away from me. The secrets of the School are lock within my mind but I can't see them. I don't know what's happening to me. But should I risk telling the Flock? Can they trust me?"
1. No Memory

_**As a reminder this story takes place either during or after book 3 of Maximum Ride. Don't worry the flock will come during chapter 3.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride character, only my OC.**_

_**Enjoy! ~Yvey**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Memory**

A memory. A faint memory that, as I was slipping to what may be reality, was fading away.

_'It was a sunny day, out in the open with the wind whisking around. What may have been water was by my feet and there was sand between my toes. But just as it was getting good I was thrashing around screaming.'_

Waking up, maybe it wasn't a memory. Maybe it was just a dream.

I felt a cold, hard floor underneath me and around was just plain darkness. All I could see was a dim red glowing sign that read, "EXIT."

Now that I think about it I'm not sure where I am or... who am I? I being to wonder, trying to think back but nothing was there.

With a panic rising up inside of me I thought, "Why can't I remember?" But, before my thoughts could get the better of me I heard a swishing noise and then a clang, and suddenly the room was filled with a piercing light.

My hands instinctively shot up to my face shielding my eyes. The light then became awkward as two shadowy figures appeared to what seem like a doorway.

A newfound hope filled within me as I spoke out, "Are you here to save me." My voice sounded hoarse and desperate. How long have I been in here?

As the two figures came closer to me and my eyes became accustomed to the light, they were two middle-aged men wearing lab coats. A look of wickedness played on there lips. Something was defiantly wrong.

They never spoke a word to me and instead grabbed a hold of my arms tightly, forcefully bringing me up to a stand. I didn't know what to do because I was frightened, so I obeyed their commands.

Bringing me out through the doorway, the smell of bleach hit my nose making me nauseous. We were in a hall of glistening white walls walking down what seemed like a never-ending maze. This wasn't good. I tried to plan a way out, looking around, but there was nothing more than walls.

We finally reached a metal door that slid opens sideways with a clang that revealed, what was my nightmare.

An operating room.

The men pushed me roughly inside with them. My mind was trying to think what to do, how to get out. So I ran to the door but it closed up and locked it's self.

Tears were beginning to form as I pounded on the door screaming. The men got a hold of me and as I was trying to get away, prying their hands off of me, I knew I was no match for them.

They dragged me over and strapped onto the medical table, striking me with multiple needles, and I began to fall into a slumber with tears in my eyes.

* * *

A memory. A memory that I'm sure was real and will never leave my head. How could I forget such a horrible human act as the one that happened... minutes, hours, days ago?

Waking up, again, I felt groggy and there was an anguishing pain on my back and in my head.

My sight was still fuzzy from the medication, but I heard a voice that sounded muffled and far away say, "Doctor she's waking up. We should get going and take her back to the room." The doctor agreed and they lifted me up and out of the room.

I was being dragged through the maze of hell to somewhere, again. A couple of seconds passed before we stopped in front of a door that read, "Avian Experiments". That was all I saw.

The heinous men holding me threw me into the dark abyss and locked me in it. Falling on my back I let out a painful scream.

What had they done to me?

These people didn't care about me. I was their little pig that they were ready to slaughter. An experiment. I hated it. I hated them. But I can't do anything about it. I'm stuck here to die, I guess. There's nothing for me to do. I can't remember anything. Who I am or what I was.

So I curled into a ball and cried, knowing it was the only thing I could do.


	2. Becoming Skylar

_**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! ~Yvey**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Becoming Skylar**

_3 Weeks Later:_

I've been here for quite awhile now. Well, from what I've heard this place is called '_The School'_. A facility in the middle of nowhere.

All I see everyday is the stupid desert that stretches out passed the gates in the courtyard. But I do have one haven. The sky.

It's so open and free just like how I want to be. So I decided to name myself Sky short for... Skylar? That name seems familiar.

I saw myself once when I passed by a window. It was dim but could still see my reflection. My eyes were a piercing blue and my head had long blackish hair. I was standing slightly tall and my skin had a tan-ish tone. I stared in awe at myself, touching my face like I was a whole different person.

Is this how I really look like?

Everyday experiments come and go into my little dark abyss. I've seen some die right next to me. I cry for them because they were only children and they could've lived. But no! These manipulative geeks that work here don't seem to give a crap. They're so lucky I haven't tried to kill them yet.

Every time I ask a scientist why I can't remember anything or what I'm doing here, they just ignore me. Once, I got slapped in the face because, "I ask too many questions." I almost had my hands around that guy's neck in a second but, then I remembered that the punishment would be ten times worse. I didn't need that.

Ever since I got here it's been torture. But I've gotten stronger, smarter, and faster. If it weren't for those operations they've done to me, I wouldn't have survived. I guess I'm use to that stuff now, then. The needles, operations, and horrible meds. Bandages, stitches, tests, and fights. Especially the fights.

The ones in the open courtyard with those robotically engineered flying guys or some weird wolf hybrid. Sometimes other experiments.

I fight someone everyday even though I never want to.

I get out of control randomly, though. One time I killed on experiment through a hazing rage. When it was over I stood there staring at the poor lifeless creature. It's childish eyes showed through its gruesome deformity at me begging me, "why?"

It was wrong and couldn't believe what I did. But I blame it all on those scum scientists. I was becoming evil and I didn't want to.

I've beaten so many robot-flying guys so fast that the scientists have suspended me from tests until they make better ones.

So now I'm stuck in my stupid cell again, wondering what will come next.

* * *

I sat in a corner with my arms wrapped around my legs. I placed my chin on my knees trying to forget the pain coming from my back. Its been burning more and more for a couple of hours now. I fear I might grow something hideous like extra arms or a pair of eyes there.

Dozing off to sleep I felt a weird tingling on my back. I ignored it as I had previously done but it started to increase. Then, out of nowhere, I heard my own flesh ripping. I was freaking out. Not just for the fact that legs were probably growing on my back but, I couldn't feel any pain, just the burning.

Curiously I stretched my hand behind me to touch the area that had ripped open. There was something strange poking out.

Trying to get a better feel of what it might be, I tried stretching my arm further down. This caused my back to ark and to my mistake a shot of intense agony pierced my back.

A small shriek escaped my lips that slightly echoed in the room.

What just happened?

The burning and the pain began to subside, thankfully, but knowing something was there I didn't sit back. Shifting around to sit more _'comfortably'_ I heard a slight rustling noise.

Now, being that this room is terrible dark I couldn't see a thing, so I reach out my hand again to feel what new limbs I accrued.

To my surprise I felt something soft like down on an awkward limb. Raking my hand through it I tried to remember something. What were these soft things called?

"Oh, they're feathers," speaking to the silent walls like crazy person. Then i realized what i had just said. Feathers.

I jumped up in shock at the new coming thought. As I did the feathers made another giant rustling noise. The realization then dawned on me.

If I had feathers on awkward limbs then...

"I have wings!"


End file.
